


相册

by archer17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: *画像设定来自黎声太太的画框与我 →原文*之前没有说明想法来源，向黎声太太致歉。





	相册

忒修斯有一本相册。

相册是过去图像的载体，记录来自过去的各种图像。总的来说，相册承载的是主人的过去。显然忒修斯在相册这一载体上赋予他的过去更多更鲜活的细节。纽特对着那本空白的相册挥了一下魔杖，“速速显形”。相册浮现了一行字，是忒修斯的笔迹：“你的第一个宠物是？”

这是忒修斯的相册，他怎么会知道他哥哥的第一个宠物是什么呢，他们之间差了整整八岁呢。纽特突然有一种直觉，提问中的“你”并不是指忒修斯。在魔法部工作多年的拥有丰富公文撰写经验的傲罗怎么会犯这种主格和宾格混用的错误呢。他提起笔，写下自己的答案。

果不其然，待他写下最后一个字母，相册发出白光，指向壁炉上一个精致的镀银猎犬塑像。他伸手握住猎犬，被带入了另一个空间。蒲绒绒，当然是蒲绒绒，这种可爱无害的小东西，巫师家里的小孩总是会收到蒲绒绒当作他们的第一个宠物。纽特也不例外。他的母亲认为学习神奇动物相关的知识是一个循序渐进的过程，不用操之过急。纽特却不满足于此，这是后话了。

那个镀银猎犬是一个永久门钥匙。纽特不知道他被带到了哪里，但显然这是忒修斯最不想向他人展示的地方。比视觉更先呈现的是触觉和嗅觉。他踩在草地上，迎面拂过饱含水汽的微风。远处是岩层裸露的山地，山脚有一条小溪，溪边是茂密高大的树林。这是他们的家。纽特已经很久没回家了，他猜忒修斯也是。

他情不自禁地向那片树林走去，他得和过去的伙伴打个招呼。他走到树林边缘想摸摸他和忒修斯留在这上面的划痕，却没想到摸到了一块帆布。他这才意识到这个空间安静得过分，有风吹过却没有树叶摩擦的沙沙声，有小溪却没有水流的声音。这是忒修斯用无痕伸展咒拓展出来的空间，承载满他怀念的一切。忒修斯不愧是一位优秀的傲罗，他在魔咒学上的造诣赋予了这个空间如此丰富真实的细节，连纽特在起初都被迷惑了。

忒修斯肯定在这上面花了许多心思。纽特再一次刷新了对于忒修斯精力旺盛的印象，他到底是如何在傲罗繁重的出勤任务和文书工作里一点点抽时间建立和加固如此精巧的空间的。他转过身，看见他们的家。

小空间里面的设计基本还原了他们家里的布局和摆设，除了一面挂满了照片的墙和客厅改变的家具。客厅里原本有一组沙发，被忒修斯换成了一张对着壁炉的扶手椅，还有一套书房桌椅。傲罗的工作总是那么重，忒修斯连进来休息的时候也还要见缝插针地处理文书。纽特几乎都能想出忒修斯在如此舒适温馨的环境里拧着眉头看文件的样子。  
他走向那面照片墙。照片上面许多熟悉和不熟悉的面孔一起向他微笑。纽特突然发现自己对兄长的了解真的很有限，他不知道忒修斯竟然还有收藏照片的爱好，他怀疑家里相簿那些不翼而飞的照片被忒修斯“偷渡”到这里了。

这里的储藏真的很丰富，纽特一眼就注意到了忒修斯八岁之前的照片。是忒修斯在草坪上踢球，球鞋和白袜沾满了泥点。画面停留在他射门的那一刻，忒修斯努力地踢出最后一球，表情因为咬牙绷紧了肌肉看着有些狰狞，但是弯弯的眼睛已经显示出他对于胜利的势在必得和喜悦。这很忒修斯。

照片墙上关于八岁之前的忒修斯只有这一张，剩下的青少年时期的照片里几乎都有纽特。梅林的胡子！纽特在看见这些照片的一瞬间就羞红了脸，这真的太难为情了。于是他匆匆掠过那些照片看向别的。忒修斯在霍格沃茨留下的照片有很多，英俊的赫奇帕奇级长，带领院队在魁地奇比赛中获胜的神奇找球手。他的身边总是有人，朋友、同学，和与动物为伍的纽特很不一样。相片里的围着学院围巾的忒修斯和队友勾肩搭背一起朝相机做鬼脸。还有忒修斯亲吻金色飞贼的侧面。纽特非常理解那些痴迷于忒修斯的女孩们，谁不想被耀眼且温柔的英俊级长亲吻呢。忒修斯要是走忧郁美男风格，受欢迎程度肯定不会比耀眼的学院之星低。没想到忒修斯也有这么自恋的时候，把这种耍帅的照片挂在这里自己欣赏。纽特在心里揶揄道。

在学校留下的照片更多的是忒修斯的朋友的照片。纽特认得其中一两个。詹姆斯和查理在放假的时候来过他们家。那时候纽特还怕生不敢说话，两个少年很有友善地和他问了好，还给他带了一点小礼物。查理后来和忒修斯一起进入魔法部，去了神秘事务司。成年后，在他回家过圣诞节的时候还会看见署名为查理的礼物。

很意外地，他还看见一张莉塔在学校的照片。拍摄时间可能是在他退学以后，莉塔看起来更成熟了。照片里莉塔惊讶地回头，脸上隐约有一点笑容和羞涩的神情。忒修斯这个混蛋，竟然偷拍莉塔。看来在莉塔毕业之前他就已经惦记上莉塔了。真是混蛋。纽特在心里替好友暗骂自己的哥哥。

离开学校以后的照片数量骤然减少。纽特首先看见的是刚成为傲罗的忒修斯和他的同期的合照。青年在刚进入这个受人敬畏或为人唾弃的职业的时候难免有一点僵硬和青涩。尽管他们都穿着合体的三件套和挺阔的大衣站得笔直，但微笑里还看得出学生气。

再后面的就是一些平常的温馨照片。忒修斯和友人一起度假的合照，友人婚礼的照片，还有他和莉塔订婚的照片。

突然纽特看见一个很特别的相框，玳瑁材质，里面是他在丽痕书店的新书发布会的剪报。他，忒修斯，还有莉塔三个人站在一起。

这之后还有一些放在相框的剪报，按时间排列。最开始是刊载傲罗英勇事迹的预言家日报，后来这一类剪报减少了，从预言家日报变成了麻瓜的报纸，泰晤士报。麻瓜报纸上关于战场和士兵的照片让人惊惧。剪报缺了中间很长一段时间的内容。后来剪报恢复了，剪下来的更多的是预言家日报里刊载遇难傲罗和受黑巫师迫害的遇难者的姓名。

看到后面纽特几乎可以想象忒修斯的心态转变，从一个相信公正公平的傲罗，到一个为了和平而投身于战争的普通士兵，再到一个从战场归来更珍惜每个人生命的执法者。纽特禁不住想要抚摸穿着校服微笑的少年忒修斯，他经历了多少才有这样的转变呢。他无从得知，他哥的嘴比他遇到过最顽固的贝类还严实。

他走到改造过的客厅前，想趁这个机会好好探索忒修斯没有展露的那一面。他在这里待的有点久。窗户外面已经是黑夜了，魔法构造的天空还缀着点点星子。屋子里有点冷，纽特用魔杖点燃了壁炉。

他走到书桌旁，看见插在墨水瓶里的羽毛笔，是猫头鹰的羽毛。忒修斯在这方面向来不讲究，母亲还因为他揪了飞贼一根羽毛当作笔生过气。书桌的边缘有些划痕，可能是忒修斯摔文件摔出来的。他的哥哥只会在没什么人看见的时候做出这样失礼的举动，当然纽特是例外，毕竟有时候他就是惹怒忒修斯的源头。

“纽特？”

他转过头，突然发现扶手椅对面的墙上挂着一幅画像。画像里有桌子，茶具还有帘子，难怪纽特没注意到那里有画像。画中人拉开了帘子，是莉塔。

“哦……”纽特有些头痛，没想到他的窥探行为会被人发现。如果是莉塔的话就没关系。

“这里已经很久没人来了。忒修斯总是很忙。”莉塔示意纽特坐在那张扶手椅上。纽特坐上去的一瞬间，忒修斯留下的家务魔法很兢兢业业地为他泡了一壶茶。“不介意的话，坐下来陪我聊聊天吧。”

“现在外面的情况如何？”前傲罗最关心的还是工作。能和忒修斯订婚的女性果然不同凡响。

“邓布利多在这件事不吝给予帮助，魔法部在他的帮助下开始在一些场合能占上风了。这其中还有忒修斯在中间缓和邓布利多和法律执行司之间关系的功劳。”

“那你呢？”莉塔很是关心纽特。

“如你所见，我过得还不赖。但是和格林德沃斗争比研究神奇动物占据了我更多的精力。”纽特卷卷的刘海耷拉下来，局面很胶着，他现在还是没办法全情投入对神奇动物的研究，甚至在一些极端情况下，他还需要从黑巫师手底下救出那些可怜的动物。

“他的存在不会一直成为你们的困扰。（He won't lasts long）”

他们两人一同沉默。格林德沃是横贯他们心头的一道伤疤，因此他们阴阳永隔。

“莉塔，”过了许久，纽特生硬地开启别的话题，“你和忒修斯是怎么……呃……”

莉塔了然地看了他一眼。“我们认识是因为那件事情。他来学校替你收拾剩下的烂摊子，他想看看传闻中的‘红颜祸水’，我想替你解释不让校董会开除你。

他在我去校长办公室的路上拦下我，我差点被他惊得摔倒。他那时看起来在努力控制自己的怒火，对我说：‘小姐，您不必为了我天真的弟弟做多余的事。他在行动的同时就决定承担这个后果了。他希望您能在霍格沃茨继续上学，他明白这对你很重要。剩下的麻烦由我来处理。’我听了以后还是害怕，但是不得不照着他说的做。他说得对。

我们再见面是在我快毕业的时候了。那时候魔法部派人来登记就业意向，他是负责人之一。他看到我的N.E.W.Ts成绩单，夸我成绩很优秀。如果有可能的话，他希望我能考虑一下傲罗这个职业选择。  
原本我以为这就结束了。没想到在他们离开之前他私底下又找我聊天。他问我应该怎么送你圣诞礼物。梅林的胡子！我至今都记得那场面。”莉塔停顿了一会，喝了点茶。画像也是会口渴的。

“问完了以后他还问我以后能不能继续向我咨询一些关于你的问题。纽特，他在关于你的事情上看起来格外笨拙。”莉塔向他眨眨眼。纽特害羞了，没想到画像里的莉塔这么健谈。

“开始我以为你们的关系像你表现得那样僵硬，所以忍不住捉弄了他一下，告诉他你会喜欢霍普教授写的关于神奇动物的书。”

纽特当然记得。那个圣诞节他收到来自忒修斯的圣诞礼物。他当着忒修斯的面拆开，发现居然是那位对神奇动物抱有极端激进看法的霍普教授的书，一口气没提上来，看起来脸色很不好。忒修斯原本还有点矜持的脸色也变青了。那场面纽特想起来就觉得好笑，他和他的哥哥，在挂着槲寄生的客厅里，面面相觑。

“谢谢。”

“ 不客气。”莉塔又朝他眨了眨眼，在画布上挥了一下魔杖。纽特没想到居然有点心出现在手边，忒修斯到底在研究些什么魔咒啊。

“他没有因为这件事怪我。我还以为他会因为我的捉弄生气呢。后来就是书信来往之类的，最开始我们主要谈论的是你，纽特，他在信里总是忍不住向我抱怨你种种危险行为。这样一来二去我们互相变得熟悉，也开始交流一些其他的事情。”

“忒修斯他，很会关心人。斯卡曼德似乎就有这样的魔力，我总是会向斯卡曼德袒露心声。他觉得加入魔法部可能会让我获得其他好的东西。我尝试了。”

“他是一个让人觉得温暖的家伙。我……”莉塔感到别扭，她不敢说那个词。

“你爱他。”纽特理所当然地补充了她的话。在他给忒修斯和莉塔当订婚仪式的伴郎的时候，他就清楚两人之间那种名为爱的纽带。

“和你。”莉塔飞快的补充道，不好意思地笑了。

纽特从怀里拿出一个磨损得厉害的绒布袋。“莉塔，其实我是来把这个放进忒修斯的相册里的…没想到还能发现……这些。”他环视这个小屋，打量着在找一个合适的墙面。他用魔杖敲了敲绒布袋，一幅画像被他拿出来了。忒修斯在里面。

纽特指挥着画像落在合适的位置。他挑了个好位置，温暖，又不会被壁炉产生的烟熏染。

“你们两个。”忒修斯看起来很生气，但是莉塔和纽特都知道他只是在假装而已。“我都听到了。”

“这是你们两个订婚那时订做的画像…我替忒修斯拿过来。挂在这里很合适。”

莉塔从她的单人画像走到了忒修斯在的那一幅里，轻轻拍着忒修斯的手臂，好似安抚。“这下可好啦，我走到哪幅画像里忒修斯都能看见我。你就不能把它们挂远点吗？要是我们两个吵架了我就无处可去了。”

“哦莉塔……”忒修斯想要辩解，纽特打断了他：“你可以把帘子拉上，这样就不会看见啦。”

“你说得对！”莉塔锤了忒修斯一拳，而他总是对这两个人无可奈何。

他们在这样温馨的气氛里沉默了好一会。

“你该离开了，纽特。太阳要升起来了。”忒修斯示意纽特看向窗外，天空变成灰蓝色，即将被阳光点亮。

“忒修斯的意思是，我们很欢迎你来，有空的时候下来一起喝杯茶吧。”莉塔补完忒修斯的话。

纽特打开门，太阳已经升起来了。阳光从门口洒进来，他回头看了一眼忒修斯和莉塔，用他一贯腼腆的方式笑着和他们挥手道别。

“下次见！”

**Author's Note:**

> *画像设定来自黎声太太的画框与我 →[原文](http://langza.lofter.com/post/1d7329c3_12d149035)  
> *之前没有说明想法来源，向黎声太太致歉。


End file.
